


Dreams and a Diner

by blueberryscone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU where he isn’t married obviously, Adam Driver as himself, Counter Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lost Love, One-Shot, Past high school romance, Reconnecting after time apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryscone/pseuds/blueberryscone
Summary: You came to New York to follow your dreams. And maybe because you hoped you’d see him again someday.





	Dreams and a Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun one-shot. I made a Tumblr and am taking requests. Or just stop by if you wanna say hello! It’s @dreamingofadam!

It was nearing the end of your shift as you sat in the very last booth, carefully wrapping silverware into neat little bundles. You were the last person left in the tiny rundown diner where you were currently employed, and once you finished with your current task you could finally leave for the day. It was 2 AM and you had to be back here by 7:00 to accept deliveries. You figured you’d be better off just sleeping here rather than taking the subway home wasting 45 minutes each way. 

You hated working here typically but at least it was a paycheck. You needed money coming in and this was the perfect gig (for the most part.) Your boss was cool and would let you make your own hours. He even trusted you enough to open and close by yourself, which is what was happening right now. You sighed to yourself as you folded another napkin and tucked a fork and spoon neatly inside.

Running a shitty diner in NYC wasn’t your dream when you moved here on a whim but it was certainly keeping a roof over your head until you got a good audition. You just had to network and meet the right people, right? It seemed easy but 4 years had passed and you were no closer to your big break than you were before you left Indiana. The novelty of sleeping on a couch with 5+ roommates at any given time had lost its appeal very quickly. You tried not to think of the inevitability to returning to your hometown with your tail between your legs, forever branded a failure.

Last week had been especially devastating. You had finally gotten a callback for a new sitcom pilot as the “good girl next door” but when you showed up to the audition, which was in some slimey asshole’s apartment in the upper east side (ALONE!) you knew better than to go upstairs with him.

You felt like such a cliche. A failed actress with zero prospects waiting tables fore extra cash. You were 28 now which was like, a million In actor years. You felt lost and out of place but decided to give your dreams at least another month or so before you would seriously consider reevaluating things. 

As much as you had decided to move here to finally chase your dreams, there was another motivation. He was here. Somewhere in this city. The love of your life. The one that got away. The person who had always believed in you but you had pushed away even when you needed him the most. 

You weren’t ready to make the plunge when he asked you take the risk and move with him back then. You were only 18 after all. You enjoyed participating in theater in high school but you didn’t know if that’s what you wanted to do for the rest of your life, even if everyone around you went on and on about what a natural talent you were. You didn’t even know what skirt you wanted to wear the next day, let alone what career you wanted to pursue. How you wished you could go back in time and do it all over again. You’d take his hand and run to the city and never look back.

You hadn’t broken up right away when he moved, no. You briefly stayed in touch through random text messages, calls, and emails. But the distance was too much and the contact was too sporadic. It was too hard to be apart and you couldn’t handle it. You slowly pulled away from him, even thought it broke his heart. You didn’t want to keep him from fulfilling his full potential, being tied to some teenager back in his hometown in bumfuck nowhere, Indiana. 

There wasn’t a day that went by since that you didn’t think about him. He consumed your every thought for the last 9 years. You didn’t have his number anymore and he wasn’t on social media at all, you didn’t have any way of contacting him now. The hardest part was even though you couldn’t talk to him, you still saw him...everywhere.  

He had made quite a career for himself here since his arrival. He had attended Juilliard (his main reason for moving.) After that, he did several indie films and worked his way up the ladder, eventually landing a recurring role on a fucking HBO show. HBO!

It killed you but you watched every single thing he put out. It was sad and pathetic but it was your only way of keeping in touch with him. Seeing him excel made you so happy because you always knew just how talented he was. You were grateful that he was getting the recognition he deserved and hoped dearly that wherever he was that he felt fulfilled and happy. He was doing great for himself, he even had a starring role in the new Star Wars movie. Insane!

You had been watching TV innocently with your roommates when you saw the movie trailer for the first time. You heard his voice first, deep and haunting. Angry. And when you looked up at the TV that’s when you saw him. Full black hair floating behind him as he walked menacingly across the screen. Your stomach flipped when you caught a quick glance of those sacred beauty marks that peppered his skin. He looked even better with age somehow. You dropped your glass of wine on the floor with a loud shatter that startled everyone around you. You told them that you were sorry, that it was an accident and you were just a klutz. But that wasn’t it. It was the sudden feeling like the wind had been punched out of you, that your heart was being torn in half. 

Your heart ached for him. And most of the time you felt like a complete idiot for continually pining over someone who probably didn’t even remember who you were. Just a blip on the radar of his path to fame. Even if Adam was a big star now, you still thought of him as the goofy older boy who had started dating you his senior year of high school. 

He was directing the senior play, a production of Shakespeare’s Macbeth. You had landed the role of Lady Macbeth, the eventual queen of Scotland. A freshmen landing such a noteworthy role was unheard of, and Adam took notice of you and your talent right away. He worked with you tirelessly, giving you pointers and acting out scenes with you. After the production had wrapped he immediately asked you out, which you had excitedly agreed to. 

Your relationship grew from there, he had shown you so many things. He had given you your first kiss, had been the first person to be inside of you, the only person (besides yourself) to this day who had ever made you cum. He showed you what it meant to be with someone who really cared about you. He was patient and kind always. You loved him but your brain had no idea how to process the complex and intense emotions that had consumed you. All of it terrified you to no end, mainly because Adam was always so certain. 

He spoke with conviction, he told you he loved you and knew in his heart that you were meant to be together. The day after your graduation, when you were only 18 and he was 22, he asked you to marry him. He told you that he wanted to move to NYC and that he wanted you to come with him. But you couldn’t say yes. You were afraid. And now nearly a decade had passed and you regretted that decision every day. 

Wrapping the last pieces of dinnerware, you lowered your hands to your sides and closed your eyes, taking in a huge, greedy breath and letting it exhale slowly. You didn’t realize it but you were crying. Tears stung your eyes as you reached up to wipe them away. Your heart ached for closure that you almost certainly would never get. 

You stood up and gathered the bundles you had just finished wrapping and carried them into the back of he diner behind the counter. You bent over to place them underneath of a shelf when the sound of the bell on the front door opening startled you. Fuck. You had forgotten to lock it at closing time. All of the blinds were closed and the “Open” sign was off. Couldn’t they take a hint? You weren’t in the mood to deal with any customers. Still hunched over, you spoke out to the visitor.

“Hey, sorry but we’re closed now.”

“Oh, sorry, I was just looking to get a cup of coffee.” The deep voice rattled through your body as your heart began to beat wildly in your chest. You slowly raised yourself back to a standing position, straightened your apron, and looked over at the door. You were in complete and utter shock when you saw who was casually standing there. 

It was him. Adam. Adam was in your diner. And fucking hell did he look good. Standing right in front of you in a tight black t-shirt, skinny blue jeans, and vintage brown boots. His arms threatened to break through the confines of his soft cotton shirt. His dark hair, still long, was shaggy and tucked haphazardly behind his ears. His honey eyes pierced right through you and bore down into your soul. 

You didn’t notice that your mouth was slightly agape as you stared at each other, each at a loss for words. He took one step forward, slowly, and the another and another until he was standing right in front of you on the other side of the counter. His hands were balled into fists at his sides.

You were certain that you were sweating bullets at this point as he came close enough for you to take in his scent, one that filled you with immense comfort and recognition. You closed your lips and took in a deep breath through your nose, trying not to think about how terrible and pathetic you probably looked right now. You stared at each other for several more seconds, speechless until he finally broke the silence when he said your name out loud. Hearing the word slip off his tongue instantly made you weak in the knees. Your heart swelled with emotion.

“Hi.” You said, trying play it cool. You attempted to muster the courage to not immediately make a complete fool of yourself. “I’m surprised you remember me, it’s been almost a decade. How have you been?” He stared at you for several more seconds before he finally answered.

“Remember you?” He said incredulously. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He leaned his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose. “How long have you been here? In the city?” His eyes narrowed at you, he was angry. Seething even. He began to pace back and forth in front of you. Finally, you choked out a weak response.

“Uhh..hm four years. It’ll be five in November...” Your voice trailed off. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were here?” His expression had changed to one of pain, with sadness and disbelief dripping off his words.

“How would I have?” You said defensively, growing hot with anger as you crossed your arms over your chest. “You changed your number. Besides, we lost touch...people lose touch, Adam. It’s the way of life.” You looked down at the counter in front of you, suddenly losing you nerve, avoiding eye contact. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you everywhere. You’re doing amazing things, I’m...happy for you. But I assumed you had your own life here now. I didn’t want to-“ He cut you off before you had a chance to finish your sentence. 

“Didn’t want to what? Didn’t want me to know you actually did want to come to New York, just not with me?” It felt as if a knife had been stabbed into your heart as the words left his mouth. You didn’t remember ever seeing him this emotional, he was usually pretty walled off. But that was 10 years ago, maybe he was different now.  

“Adam, it’s not like that..” He cut you off again.

“Really? Because that’s what it seems like.” He leaned back on the balls of his feet and looked up at the ceiling, reaching up to run both hands through his hair. “You don’t think after all we had together that you could have just been honest with me? Didn't I at least deserve that?” You were at a loss for words. “Did you ever even love me? Or was that a lie too?” It felt like someone had blown your head into a million tiny pieces. How dare he show up here and talk to you like this? He had no idea how hard it had been for you, how much you had regretted it every single day of your life.

“It’s not like that at all, okay?” You began, slightly raising your voice at him. “When you asked me to marry you I was...afraid. I was scared, okay?” You moved your hands around furiously as you went off on him. “It’s not fucking easy for me to admit that but I was terrified to leave everything I had ever known. I was stupid and ignorant and I was afraid. I was also just a kid. I didn’t know shit about anything.” His expression began to soften slightly as he allowed you to speak. 

“I came here because seeing you chase your dreams and succeed inspired me to do the same for myself. And nearly five years have passed and I’m a just fucking waitress in a hole in the wall diner with no acting credits and $20 to my name.” You threw your hands up in the air as you spoke. “How dare you insinuate that I don’t love you. I love you so much that I let you go. I let you go so you could follow your dreams, untethered. You didn’t need some unknowing and uncertain girlfriend back in the Midwest to worry about. You needed time to focus on yourself and making your dreams happen. I made my decision and I had to live with it. And I’m still living with it, every single day of my life.” You let your arms fall to your sides, realizing that tears were now streaming freely down your face again. 

Before you knew what was happening Adam had slid over the counter and was in front of you, grabbing your body hungrily and pulling you close to him. He wrapped his strong, muscular arms around your form and pulled you against him, leaning down to urgently press his lips flush against yours. Startled, you allowed yourself to melt into his kiss, relaxing into him and moving your arms up to grip the back of his neck. The heat radiating off of his body overwhelmed your senses. 

He kissed you with increasing urgency, licking and sucking at your lips. He harshly sucked your bottom lip into his mouth and bit it gently in between his teeth, causing your body to shiver. His hands roamed the length of your body, greedily rubbing and grabbing at every curve. They came to rest on the smooth round of your ass as he pulled you up and deeper into his kiss. His tongue slipped into your warm, wet mouth and moved deliciously in and out, rubbing against your own. 

It felt as though your entire body was vibrating, a dam having broken that released year and years of desire and longing. Unknowingly, you moaned like an animal into him as he continued his assault on your body. He inched you backwards and against the counter as his broad, calloused hands continued to grip and knead the flesh of your ass, causing your skirt to ride up. 

You nearly yelled out as he suddenly hoisted you into the air, setting you on top of the counter with a loud thunk. He moved forward so he was situated in between your open legs and leaned down over you to kiss you once again. He continued to kiss you deeply, running his tongue over the front of your teeth. His body was pressed completely flat against yours, and at this angle it was hard to ignore the growing bulge in his jeans. 

Dizzy, you pulled back for a moment to catch your breath. He pulled away and looked down into your eyes and admired the way you looked below him, pink and messy with your skirt hiked up to your waist, just barely exposing your sheer pink lace undies beneath. The chestnut colored mass of hair lay barely visible there at the sweet spot where your thighs met. You stared up at him and continued to pant at him.

His eyes roamed your body freely as he moved his hands to grip the tops of your thighs. You couldn’t help but quiver at his touch. Sensually, he began to rub his palms up and down the length of your thighs as he spoke in a low, raspy voice.

“You’re even more beautiful than in my memories.” He said as he moved his eyes from yours, allowing them to wander down the length of your form spread before him, lingering once again at your sweet spot that was growing wet before his very eyes. “I need you. I’ve needed you.”

You reached up and grabbed him once again by the neck, pulling his face in close to yours, but he spoke before you could.

“I’m still in love with you.” He said calmly as you took in a sharp breath. “I always have been and I always will be.” You closed your eyes as tears began to fall from them, falling heavily and dripping down onto your t-shirt. Hearing him profess the same feelings towards you that you had always maintained for him caused you to begin weeping beneath him. You released your grip from his neck as you lowered your arms to hold your face in your hands. 

Adam reached forward and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his strong embrace once more. He nuzzled his head into your neck and began to plant soft kisses on the soft flesh there until you had calmed some. You sniffled and moved your head to whisper in his ear. 

“I still love you too, Adam...” At hearing the words leave your lips Adam exhaled deeply and gripped you even tighter in his arms, burying his face deep into your loose curls. He shivered as you spoke again. “I’m not afraid anymore.” 

Adam moved back from you and began to pull his shirt off and over his head in one swift motion. He tossed it onto the floor and then reached forward to do the same to yours. You allowed him to remove the garment as you leaned back into your palms against the counter. He looked into your eyes and his were deep and fiery, drunk with lust and urgent need. 

You broke your gaze to take in the sight of his exposed chest, bare and muscled before you. Your eyes roamed from his sculpted pecs down his abs to rest on the straining hardon in the front of his pants. 

Adam reached forward and pulled your bra off with one hand, somehow sliding it off of your body with ease. He took in a deep breath at the sight of your bare skin finally exposed to him. Your breasts were much larger now than they were back then, time and age having added to the beautiful natural position in which they hung now. Your pale, pink nipples instantly hardened at being exposed to the sudden rush of cold air. 

“You’re still perfect.” He cooed at you, causing your cheeks to redden. “Somehow even more gorgeous...” 

Adam moved forward and once again leaned into you to take your mouth to his, this time pressing his bare chest against yours. He moved his hands across your exposed back and then moved them to travel up and down your sides. You moaned loudly when his hands snaked to the front of your body, gently cupping each of your tits in his palms. 

You tipped your head back to relish in the feeling of his hands dancing so expertly across the neglected sensitive flesh of your chest. Every inch of your body was on fire as he moved his fingers to delicately stroke and pink your nipples in between them. 

He leaned forward and sucked the left one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and over the surface of it. He continued you to pinch at the other one, twisting it and causing a jolt of pleasure to quickly spread through your body. You squeezed your legs together and thrust your hips forward, grinding your needy center against his bulging erection.

He let out a small moan and jerked his body at the sensation, this time pressing forward even harder against you, searching for more friction. You couldn’t control yourself anymore, you were coming more undone with every passing second.

“Adam, please fuck me.” You whined desperately, leaning your head back to look back into his intense stare. His lip twitched. “I need it so badly. Nobody has been able to make me feel the way you do.” He moved his hands from your breasts and lowered them to your waist, reaching under your skirt to pull your panties off. 

“You need my cock?” He said authoritatively.

He worked your underwear down your thighs and stuffed them in his back pocket, making you smirk at the gesture. He smiled brightly at you momentarily causing your heart to skip a beat. You hadn’t seen that smile in years. 

“I’ve been dreaming of this pussy for years.” He spoke once again in a deep, rumbling voice. “My pussy.” His smile faded into something much more animalistic. He growled as you shuddered. 

You reached forward and fumbled with his belt, rushing to unfasten the latch. Adam leaned forward and rested one arm on the counter, using his other hand to finish removing the belt. He pressed his forehead tightly against yours.

You unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his thighs to reveal his rock hard member threatening to explode through his tight boxer briefs. A small wet spot lie in the middle of them. You reached forward to pull them down causing his dick to spring free in front of you. You were in awe of the pure girth and size of it, you didn’t remember it being this large and so veiny. 

Your eyes grew wide at the sight of him, bobbing and leaking before you. You reached out and took him into your hands, rubbing him gently and massaging him up and down. He closed his eyes and moaned your name, causing you to feel even more wetness begin to pool between the lips of your exposed pussy. You moved your hips up to the very edge of the counter and pulled on his cock, causing him to move forward.

He reached down and grabbed his dick, aligning himself with your entrance. He rubbed the head of it against your silkened folds, up against your hardened clit and down to the wet hole that lie beneath.

“Fuck...” He groaned as he slowly began to sink himself into your center. Your walls clenched around gun as he pressed forward, carefully advancing until he had finally fully seated himself all of the way inside of you. The overwhelming sensation of feeling so full caused you to buck your hips forward, somehow managing to bury even more of himself of your hot, soaking pussy.

“Adam, god, fuck me please...” You were begging unabashedly at this point, no longer able to contain your pure carnal need to be consumed by him. He leaned forward over you again as he slowly removed himself, feeling your walls spasm around him. 

He slowly continued to pump himself in and out of you, taking his time to set a slow and steady pace at first. He was trying to make himself last, knowing the second he let go and allowed himself to ram you into oblivion that he wouldn’t be able to last long.

“You feel so unbelievably good.” He groaned at you as he continued to pump his solid cock in and out of your sweet, hot core. He looked down to watch it emerge and disappear back inside of you. He could see with his own two eyes just how went you were for him, your cum already pooling around the base of his dick. 

He reached a hand down and began to trace at your cunt, rubbing a thumb down to collect your juices and then dragging it back up to begin rubbing at your exposed clit. You bucked your hips as he rubbed at you, keeping in time with the increasing urgency of the thrust of his hips. Every few strokes he would hit your g-spot, causing you to nearly come undone every time you were lucky enough to experience it.

He continued to ram into you as he spoke. “Marry me. Move in with me. Let me take care of you.” Adam spoke behind heavily lidded eyes. “I can’t lose you again.” He gave you one last big thrust up into you, rubbing the head of his dick against your cervix. You whipped your head back in white hot intense pleasure as he moved his hands to grip tightly on either side of your hips.

“Oh Adam, fuck...” You breathed out, nearing the edge of your orgasm. “Yes, please. All I want is to be with you.” He bucked his hips harshly up into you again, this time causing you to squeal out into the silence of the diner. 

“You’re mine.” He growled at you as he leaned forward and into your body again, resting his forehead on your shoulder. He began to increase his pace as he started to plunge freely in and out of you with reckless abandon. He snapped his hips up and and into yours over and over again, feeling his cock throb and twitch each time it passed deliciously between your silken folds. 

He couldn’t believe how good you felt wrapped around him, the distant memories of filling you in the past paled in comparison to the incredible pleasure he was experiencing right now. You continued to writhe underneath him, meeting his every thrust gleefully with legs spread wide open. You moved your hips to grind against him, feeling yourself moving closer to the precipice of your climax. Your clit rubbed against the spot right above his cock as he continued to fuck you.  

“Adam, I’m.ah fuck...I’m gonna cum.” You were finally able to get the words out just as your orgasm overpowered you, causing your entire body to shudder and convulse against him. He grabbed your waist tightly and began to thrust in and out of you as your pussy walls spasmed against him. You threw your head back and moaned wildly as he grunted and pumped into you. Just as you reached your peak, Kylo couldn’t hold on any longer as he began to cum, too, spilling a large, heavy load deep inside of you. He slid himself in and out as he moaned loudly, shuddering as he emptied himself entirely inside of you. He watched your eyes nearly roll into the back of your head as you succumbed to your climax, riding out your waves of pleasure all over his cock.

He eventually stilled himself, looking down at your ruined sex as he hissed and slowly removed himself. A rush of fluids flowed out of you as he pulled the last of himself from your hole. His post-sex cock was red and swollen, deliciously wet as it hung between his legs. Adam stared down at you, still spread open and dripping before him. Your cheeks were flushed pink as were your lips, and your hair was a sweaty ruined mess. 

Adam grabbed your thighs and leaned forward to place a slow and deliberate kiss on your lips, hovering there for a moment before he spoke.

“Let’s get out of here.” 


End file.
